The Last Republic
The Last Republic (TLR) is a small alliance on the Orange sphere. It was founded on October 14, 2010. History The alliance grew out of a group of friends having discussions regarding philosophies and ideas. After spending time together during September of 2010, the idea to create a new alliance, based on the principles and ideas they shared began to take shape. Announcements *Declaration of Existence Charter PREAMBLE We the nations of The Last Republic are united in purpose and brotherhood. We believe that the success of The Last Republic depends on the success of each member. Our pledge is to support each members’ growth so our alliance prospers and achieves its goals. Together we are strong. Article I: Membership *A. All Nations of The Last Republic must swear to abide by The Charter. Every member is bound by The Charter to protect, serve, and respect all member Nations of The Last Republic. *B. Members wishing to join must not be: **a. Listed as a target by any alliance. **b. Members of another alliance. **c. Involved in any war(s). *C. Membership will be granted based on a review of the applicant by the Admissions Department. Article II: Values *A. Discipline "Discipline is the soul of an army. It makes small numbers formidable, procures success to the weak." – George Washington Discipline is a state of order and obedience. It involves the ready subordination of the will of the individual for the good of the group.We need discipline in all that we do. Whether it is hitting a baseball, climbing a mountain, playing a musical instrument, making good grades or brushing your teeth it all comes down to a matter of discipline. Having discipline increases your chance of success, and therefore, The Last Republic's success. *B. Integrity "To know what is right and not do it is the worst cowardice." - Confucius Integrity resides in the ability to constitute yourself as your word, to be true to your principles, and ultimately, be true to yourself. Integrity gives us to have the courage and that confidence to do what is right. Or rather do the right thing in the face of possible adversity. *C. Unity "Whatever may be the issue we shall share one common danger, one safety." - Virgil The definition of the word unity is being bonded together and residing peacefully. It also means acting as one. Unity of our brotherhood will increase our strength of purpose. We will move forward collectively and reach our goals together. *D. Respect "Respect yourself and others will respect you." - Confucius Respect means being treated with consideration and esteem and to be willing to treat people similarly. It means to have a regard for other peoples’ feelings, listening to people and hearing them, giving them one’s full attention. Even more importantly, respect means treating people the way you would like to be treated. Article III: Government Section I: Higher Government The Government of The Last Republic consists of a Council. The Council will consist of five seats; one seat per position. The Council positions are as follows: *A. Alderman **The Alderman of The Last Republic represents the Alliance and heads the Council of The Last Republic. **The Alderman only votes on Council decisions when a vote is required and is responsible for making sure the Councilors are performing their day to day duties. *B. Consul of Internal Affairs (CoIA) **Manages day to day internal affairs, and may assist with other Councilors duties in their absence. *C. Consul of Foreign Affairs (CoFA) **Manages day to day foreign affairs (embassies, ambassadors), and may assist with other Councilors duties in their absence. *D. Consul of Economics (CoE) **Manages the daily fiscal responsibilities including all aid interactions, economic programs, and may assist with other Councilors duties in their absence. *E. General of the Republican Guard (GotRG) **Manages day to day military affairs (offensive and defensive), and may assist with other Councilors duties in their absence. *The Council can increase the number of seats on Council, but this action requires unanimous approval from all Council members. The Council must always have a minimum of five seats including the Alderman. *The Council Member has a single vote, with the Alderman being the tie-breaker only. Section II: Lesser Government Each Council Member may have a Deputy. These Deputies do not participate in Council's decisions but assist the respective Councilor in their duties and day to day operations within their departments. Deputy Councilors are appointed by Councilors. When a Councilor resigns, vacates, or is removed from his Office, the Deputy Councilor shall takes over the Department as the acting Councilor until a new Councilor's nomination is confirmed for that Office. After a new Councilor is confirmed, the new Councilor has the option to keep the previous Deputy Councilor. This is encouraged, but not required. The Deputy Council positions are as follows: *A. Deputy Alderman *B. Deputy Consul of Internal Affairs (DCoIA) *C. Deputy Consul of Foreign Affairs DCoFA) *D. Deputy Consul of Economics (DCoE) *E. Lieutenant General of the Republican Guard (LGotRG) Section III: Appointments and Elections *A. Any member of The Last Republic may be nominated in the Elections for a Councilor Office, except for the Alderman and Deputy Alderman positions. Only former or current Councilors of The Last Republic may be nominated for the Alderman and Deputy Alderman positions. *B. Each member of The Last Republic may vote in elections for contested Councilor Offices and an election for the Office of the Alderman. *C. Candidate contesting for a Councilor position is elected with an absolute majority of the votes. In the event that the candidate does not receive the required votes to confirm nomination, a new nominee will be chosen. The Deputy of the Council position in question will assume the Councilor's duties until a new Councilor has been confirmed. *D. Elections shall only be carried out if a Councilor is removed from office or resigns. Once elected, a Councilor may serve for life until removed or resigns from office. Section IV: Vote of No Confidence 1/4 of those entitled to vote in the elections may at any time propose a “Vote of No Confidence” to the Council. The Council starts the vote no more than 72 hours after having received the request. The vote is successful if at least 3/5 of the membership of The Last Republic votes in favor. If the Councilor in question receives the 3/5 votes of the alliance he will then be impeached from his Council position. Section V: Term of Office *A. Councilors are elected to life terms. Elections are only held in the event of the Councilor vacating, resigning, or being removed from their office. *B. At any time a Councilor can be impeached with a “Vote of No Confidence”. Article IV: Legislation *A. Any member of The Last Republic may propose a new law to the Council. *B. Council is bound to address the proposal and vote on it. *C. An absolute majority of the Council is required to confirm a proposal. Article V: War Section I: Declaration of War *A. The Alderman of The Last Republic declares war on other alliances on behalf of the Council of The Last Republic after such a decision receives a majority support by the Council. *B. When the Council votes to go to war, the Alderman has the right to vote in that decision without the tie-breaker restriction. This applies only to a vote on whether or not to go to war. All other decisions require a tie before the Alderman can cast a vote. *C. During a state of war, all admissions will be closed. No members are to be admitted, nor shall any be allowed to resign. In addition, those refusing to follow orders to defend their fellow nations shall be declared enemies of the alliance. Section II: Rules of War *A. No nation of The Last Republic may declare war on another nation unless The Last Republic as a whole is at war with that nation or that nation's alliance. *B. No nation of this alliance may utilize nuclear weapons unless directed to do so by the Council. *C. No nation of this alliance may surrender or send a peace offer unless directed to do so by the Council. Article VI: Amending the Charter *A. Amendments may be proposed by the Council. *B. An amendment is submitted to the Alliance members for approval after receiving an absolute majority support in the Council of The Last Republic. *C. This Charter may be amended by a 4/5 majority vote of the Alliance members. See also